


Orange Cut, Red Bleed

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: She really hadn't understood the gravity of the task, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She was lucky too, she knew, to have had someone so strong help her while weak.NOTE: This was very much inspired by the amazing fanfiction "Teacup Tempest." On Fanfiction.net, it is totally lovely and I highly suggest reading it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The POV might change slightly throughout the chapter. I'm not adapted to 1st person, so it may be a little messy. In addition, this has been rewritten from a previous attempt at the same concept.

By becoming Himitsu Kamaboko a citizen within my village, I became a person with an automatically made visage of trust. I always know the possibility of discovery remained entirely feasible inside a village of moving shadows. Still, in walking along within my new body, I could feel a sense of safety in my new skin. I had made my hair a luminous red, and my body to look soft by a lack of training and a civilian lifestyle. Still, it is slightly uncomfortably strange to see that even as I cast a brightened smile to those I had angered in previous; they do nothing but smile simply back, there were no glares, and no heated stares of hatred involved, which I do find weird simply from having known it to be the norm all my life.

But now, I'm finding that this new version of myself, she is saving me from a continual torment, one that I never want to face again.

Actually, the concept of _her_ had come through an unexpected discovery, which I had no warning of or experience with. So, it took me many months of confusion to figure out, and it hadn't been a pleasant experience either. All the symptoms had come before my understanding as it were:

_See, my apartment was tiny; and yet I had somehow managed to throw up on to the floor before the bathroom came into view, that was how the weirdness began in itself. My kitchen -rather, my fridge, was bombarded constantly -by my own hands- as hunger began to strike me unusually frequently. Blood had stopped coming out from my virgina -which I had only relized by accident by looking into the toilet, which was gross,- and I had also started to have occasional stomach cramps, headaches, and random anger spurts which I could, -and still cannot,- explain. It was only when December came around and family holidays were beginning, that my hand accidentally crested over a lump which I hadn't noticed before on my belly that was shaping it oddly. Naturally I had checked in the mirror, and found that the bump was almost oval in shape, and when I pressed down, it was a very uncomfortable sensation._

_However, that is when I had recalled the uncomfortable -boring- sexual education courses Iruka-sensei taught the class, and had maintained a continuous blush through, he had explained pregnancy and 'intercourse,' and the Seduction Division's job in detail to all of us, stating that as shinobi it was necessary information. At the time of the lesson I had found it gross and sleep inducing, but as I had stared into the mirror nearly two months later, I understood what was happening. The symptoms that Iruka-sensei had elaborated on were what I was having, and it made sense too. There had been a man who had forced himself on me two months prior to the class. -The entire experience is one I_ **_still_ ** _avoid recalling.-_ _However, I knew at the time that it was how babies came to be -that is... what he had done.-_

_So, I had looked into the mirror that day of December and concluded I was pregnant._

I am young and I know that well enough. But even in knowing that, it comes to reckoning that I had also taught myself how to live alone after the orphanage had kicked me away; I had taught myself how to cook, to clean, how to fix broken sinks and cupboards, how to bandage and clean wounds, I had tried to learn everything important -though I'm sure I missed a few things that only adults can do...- and it was only later that I had learnt: That apparently all my daily tasks were all normally the duties of parental figures, those people which I had never known. That is why, even though I know how young I am compared to all the adults around, this pregnancy is one which I have decided to keep. Sure it is a little bit of a worry, or a strain on my mind occasionally, I've never had a baby after all, but its a family, and I've wanted one of those since I learnt what they were. The whole concept is something which I cannot imagine being any different from raising myself.

But, I do know how slow I can be to understand things sometimes, which is why I'm now walking as Kamaboko to the local liberty. I'm certain there has to be some sort of book on how to parent properly, how to give birth at home, feed a baby, and all the extras which I still don't know about. I am a bit late in doing so, I'll admit. I had been focusing on perfecting my disguise as Himitsu Kamaboko before going to a public place so I don't get dragged out by the ears by the staff -again.

To my count, it had been six months since I had gotten pregnant or thereabouts, so I would be due to have the baby around May, or so. Lots of time to find out the information I need to properly care for the infant, and figure out what to do about academy classes and my shinobi career. I have no plans to quit, but I will probably need to take care of the baby once its born, at least for a short time; I can't imagine leaving it alone in an empty -and often robbed- apartment would be a good idea. So, even though I don't like reading much, I can, and do, recognize that studying is **definitely** a preferable option then just guessing my way through parenting.

And as I'm suddenly filled with an exuberance for knowledge I almost find myself running through Konoha to get to the library. A bad idea, as I do look like someone else and I can't let my cover be blown. But, it is a close call, and I sigh at my own brain as a result. Certainly, acting more mature is going to be one of the harder aspects of this new goal I've set for myself, necessary sure, but annoying and difficult.

For a 'place of learning,' the public library seems to be full of stingy adults who don't seem to want anyone within their walls. A weird perspective in my eyes seen as it's meant to be a place where all people can go, civilian or shinobi. Still all people have problems too, so I think it could have just been an off day for everyone, which is why I cast my brightest smile to the women at the counter. It's to my own surprise when they give me a hesitant smile back, the wrinkles under their eyes lift up and they look almost young, I suppose that's simply the power of **not** being a hated boy in the village.

So I decide to test it out, regardless that I don't normally speak to anyone outside of the academy, I do at least know it'll be important for me now. "Hi, um... where are the... pregnancy books?" It comes out crooked, probably because of the tight throat I ended up speaking in, squeaking my voice and making me sound younger then I appear, which isn't really ideal when I'm supposed to be fourteen. The elder reception-person gives me a blank stare, evaluating my entire figure, and I guess assuming I'm an overeager teenager. However, I am lucky in this body it seems, because her more youthful assistant moves forward and gets up, giving me a tiny smile before gesturing down an aisle. My grin comes naturally, and assumptive as it is, in following her I think that she might be a cautious teenager avoiding my exact situation.

The mumble behind us, to me, sounds annoyed, even angry. I'd heard something similar enough times to know the difference.

I look over my own unfamiliar shoulder to glimpse at the elder woman, I wonder at her reasoning. If I was Uzumaki Naruto it would be obvious to me; this time it isn't, and I can't say I understand it.

"This should be it." I'm almost surprised that she spoke, which is stupid, but I've noticed lately that my head is a little dazed occasionally, forgetting obvious things -even where I'd put my shoes this morning.

"Ah, thank you!" It was as a kid that I noticed smiling soothed people, so now I always seem to do it. I can't say I mind, it makes me feel lighter whenever I do. She nods to me, with a brief flicker of hazel eyes down to my abdomen before leaving back to her post. The glance she gave had almost annoyed me, but something inside me felt threatened. I don't know why, but I do know that my hand had already gone to protect my belly from prying eyes, while my ears had queued into how far away her footsteps resonated. She wasn't an enemy, but my body felt more alert, not merely with her I had noticed, but with everyone I came into short distance with. Its an odd thought, but I have seen mother's get twitchy when strangers were around their small children, especially if they wore a green vest.

My feeling of disease lessened the further she got from me, and I felt my hand loosen as my ears stopped being intent on her location. The sigh came automatic, I hadn't even realized my breath had been holding inside me, I gulped, I don't really understand instinct, but I was told that with shinobi it usually means there is a threat involved, and no matter how I look to it; as a kid, as a future mother... A mere librarian within my own village, was not a danger to me, even as Uzumaki Naruto.

I can't think about it without hurting my own mind as it is, so I let the aisle I came for direct my attention instead. Its probably the best choice, because I really don't want to go insane like that 'Madara' guy; seeing danger when there's clearly nothing.

Scanning the rows of books is a novel experience, not because my reading ability is really low, and I know it is. Actually, its because my long red hair keeps going into my face, and I'm not used to it, I'm also a different height and that in itself is weird. It doesn't help that I don't know what to look for, or what I need to read. There's too much stuff on the shelves, my head almost aches looking at it, all complicated and titles full of super long words I can't understand or begin to pronounce. One book does eventually catch my attention, 'Pregnancy, What To Know.' Pretty simple, and boring, but it does look like something I can read without wanting to scratch my eyes out.

The first chapter, according to the top says its about ' _how to know when you're expecting, the symptoms.'_ I've already discovered that, and even Iruka-sensei had taught me that much, so I don't think I'll need to know that part. Which fills me with a little relief, the book is long judging by its size and I really don't want to read more then I have too. The second chapter is a bit strange in my view at least, ' _Diet, how to eat for a healthy body and baby.'_ I guess I can understand it if I think about it a little more, the baby is in my stomach right? So the food it gets must come from me somehow, honestly, babies are weird, I still want mine, but they are weird.

I decide to start at the second chapter, as I've already been through the first. I'll have to take it home with me too considering how big it is it'll take me a few weeks to read. Though, I can probably sneak it into the academy and read it during the boring genjutsu class -that class doesn't make any sense to me anyway.

The first line states, rather firmly, that the mother must eat healthy with vegetables and a limited amount of salt. I know ramen has salt... does that mean I can't eat ramen?


	2. A Painful Understanding

Babies can come early or late, apparently: it was a warning within the guide book which I don't really understand. I do kind of comprehend what a 'due date' is, but I don't have one, I don't even know where you'd get one. Or what a 'doctor' is. So, by my standards and understanding this baby is going to come when it decides too, whenever that might be. Probably late, after all, I'm usually late from what Iruka-sensei says, but then again I've never understood that whole 'time' thing anyway… I'm looking forward to the birth actually, which is odd, because according to everything I've read and heard as hearsay its a painful process, and I hate pain. In a way however, something giddy fills me with the thought, a family.

Its May, and I'm close. My knowledge of the situation is limited, but I know at least I have enough stocked in my cupboards to last me for a few weeks. Whatever the case, going out as Uzumaki Naruto is too much a risk; I can't afford to give away my situation in having my water break in the middle of the street, if someone should figured out my circumstance then with how much the village hates me, there's a possibility that they'd kill my child. Going as Kamaboko is a safer option as it always is, however, beginning labor in public even as her would be an extreme risk, while I could probably maintain the disguise, I would still have to evacuate to my apartment; which everyone knows belongs to the hated child.

I've done enough pranks as Naruto to steer away suspicion as to my -hopefully- limited disappearance. I can only hope that they decide to come soon within the month, because I cannot afford to be gone for long as Naruto, no matter how much I want too.

* * *

Ripping, tearing, like a stabbing sensation throughout my entire abdomen, it clenches in me and eases randomly to the point wherein I can actually feel the sweat populating my entire body. During those merciful times of rest, I can feel my mouth straining from my teeth having been grinding together too much. But worse, I know that my eyelids want to collapse, that they want to give in and take the opportunity, it sucks but I know- I understand, even now, that I have to stay awake for the entire experience. Though, I don't know how long its been, it feels like a long time, a stretched infinity since I lay down and began giving birth. It comes as brief thought, and honestly I wish it never came to me; but I wonder, if this what the lady who gave birth me went though? I think its such a stupid consideration, to me it doesn't matter, and neither does she. In giving birth now I'm going to create someone new, and have a family that actually matters, not some phantom people who the Hokage says loved me.

Suddenly, my eyes can see a little better and the water building up all escapes down the sides of my face pouring itself into my hair. The pain continues in a sharp burst, but, my lungs breathe easier for some reason and I can feel my teeth unclenching. I can feel myself opening a slightly wider streching like needles poking in my vigina, something excites me though, where it hadn't before, so now, my body bares down and I push with all my might.

Its horrible, an agony, that I can't comprehend. Proper description eludes me, but I know it feels as if something wishes to escape through my skin, and then attempts to tear apart my insides, violently deciding to rip my organs. I lose control and my body starts to shake, I'm tired, but the pain now keeps me awake and I even with knowledge that I'm screaming I barely hear it. I know my head throws back, and I know that I start begging for everything to stop, I want a moment of rest just a single moment which doesn't come to me. My legs kick out as if they're fighting an invisible enemy, almost disorientating the bundle of sheets I have piled for the baby to glide into while coming out, all the meanwhile my arms are stiff as my hands and nails grip into the bare mattress underneath me. My entire face is scrunched tight, and my mouth has the feeling of not knowing how to breathe, but for a moment my lids sliver open and I see a tiny, ridiculously small head, face, and shoulders, all between my legs. I see them, my baby.

So small.

I decide to gasp in as much air as possible. Then push. The whole thing is awful, but, I see my baby beneath me, and when their feet come through, I feel my entire body un-tense- and honestly, its just so wonderful to hear them wail. I collapse for a minute, reprieve as I ignore the sensation below, a few minutes which I need to remember how to breathe properly, in order to remember how my body is supposed to feel. Its only for a short time, my mind is fuzzy and I can hardly recall who I am, but the integrated thought I'd forced into my brain before everything had luckily remained. I force my fingers to work in order to grab the cloth I'd placed on my nightstand, and then I'm moving, kind of inching my way upwards so that I'm leaning over the small baby in the sheets between my legs. Her crying is like a pounding to my ears, but he's still covered in goo and as much as I may hate it, I have to clean her and wrap her up in a blanket of some sort to keep her warm. Gladly, and to my own relief, I have a item which works exactly as such, it is: according to the old man, the baby-blanket which I had been found in.

I'm panting by the time I'm finished, even though it shouldn't have been a difficult task, I think my body disagrees. But! At least it lets me see that her hair is an auburn red and she has my darker skin colour -which I suppose isn't surprising, now I just need to wait and see what eye colour she has. Its I little hard considering my arms are week, and my hands protest slightly, but I want her beside me when I sleep. So, that's where she's going to be -which is part of the reason why I'd already pushed the bed to the window wall. I choose to lay on my side, to avoid the pressure on my stomach and to see my newborn better.

"...you're..so… Beautiful…" And she is.

* * *

I'm sore waking up, like I'd trained for three days straight; but even then, it'd never hurt so much just to get up, especially in such a… unusual place. I've also not had problems closing my legs before, which is probably the most odd thing this morning. Sweat starts to gather on my forehead with the small effort, the pounding in my head is definitely a headache, that I'm certain will only get worse. I want to flop down and sleep the day away with no issue to bug me, its tempting too, but when I look to my left and see the small scrunched up face beside me, I kind of know that isn't an option. So, I manage to force my legs onto putting my feet on the ground and standing up with a gasp of pain; then, I pee myself.

My entire body is twitching and sore, my arms don't want to move properly, and now I have to kneel down -on **hard** floorboards and crouch over in order to clean up my own -accidental- pee! Its the morning, and I only just woke up, I'm in pain, and dealing with my own messes isn't what I expected to do today! But, its not abnormal to do so, after all, I've been doing it almost all my life, besides, I have an infant now who will rely on me to do the exact same thing. The cloth that I'd used to clean her up last night is still on my nightstand, so I simply use that to wipe everything up, its large enough to do the job.

Of course the baby's still crying, probably hungry, I know I am. It hurts getting up, naturally, but happily its not as bad as I'd expected it to be, I do have to lean myself on my knee in order to get up, and I stand leaning over; but it could be worse. My vision is fogged, but its not like I can't see the sweet little baby laying wrapped as a present on my mattress. I kind of sway over to her, but I know to pick her up carefully to support her neck and cradle her to my chest. Putting her to my nipple is a little strange, I do have something of a boob but it isn't really there yet -not in comparison to the other girls at the academy anyway, Sakura-chan always got taunted over it by Ino-chan for some reason.- It also tingles and pinches when she latches on and starts sucking. Honestly the whole process has been weird, milk from my boobies, a baby from my girl parts, now all I need is for my hair to turn orange or something. I wonder if its the same for boys or if only girls have this kind of completely strange body changes when giving birth.

The cupboard seems to be farther then the training grounds and it takes me way too long just to open one and get a cup of ramen. I've been saving it for after I gave birth, a treat for myself, as it'd been such a long time since I'd had any. However, in looking at the dry contents of the ramen, with my namesake sitting on-top, I do realize I haven't named my own daughter. I don't think simply calling her a 'babe' would do, no matter how easy it is. So I glance down at her sweet little face, content in happily suckling, honestly, I didn't at all expect to find her so cute, theres even a joy in my chest that I can't explain -fuzzy, its fuzzy and warm; knowing she is mine.

But, I still have no idea what I should call her, nothing that I've heard commonly used really suits her, nevermind the fact that normal names are boring! she's my daughter, she will need something to really represent her, display her in happiness and show the whole world just how strong she can be. Though I really can't think of anything that would fit her, honestly I could name her after something in ramen as a weird family thing… but, no. It doesn't matter yet, at least I don't see why it would, I'm sure I'll think of something, I always do!

As it is, I do have a lot to do today. Regardless of the unexpected sore pains that still linger, and trouble walking intertwined therein. I still have to get dressed for one thing, probably take a bath -I don't know how I'm going to do that…-, then go out. Of course I don't particularly want to, but I have to so I can find somewhere to leave my daughter while I'm in the academy. Its not like I could take her with me, or leave her in the apartment, so I have to find somewhere. There's a test tomorrow that I can't miss, according to Iruka-sensei. And even so, before I go to class I have to pull some sort of prank. I've been gone for three days. I don't want them to have to check up on me, especially now.

* * *

The streets are usually calm, and today I find it to be no different. Though I do usually like running around and disturbing the peace, I will admit its kind of nice just to be walking along as a regular citizen. In my arms she squirms in her sleep, moaning out a complaint, I find myself smiling a little wider down at her; a small freedom in my chest, like a wall broken made me feel as if I'd never breathed properly before. Down the cobblestone streets with someone by me, baby or not, I know I'm not alone now, there is no silence to follow me, not really.

Its when I'm walking by an annoying vender that I spot a familiar face walking along the path with a small child in tow. The young librarian who I reacted badly to before. Straightening her son's jacket and smiling at him with stress pulling her mouth down. I kind of don't notice, but I end up in front of her with an awkward greeting and a hesitation. I don't understand other people well, and as Uzumaki Naruto I doubt I ever will, its just not my life too. As Kamaboko though, I do have the chance to speak to strangers without being pushed away or kicked down. Which I want to take advantage of, especially as she seems to be in the same situation as I am, and might know a whole basket of things I don't about raising a kid.

The unnerved sensation hasn't left me, around her or anyone else, and I don't get it at all. Still, I let the smile come automatically, I don't think the librarian has any intent to hurt me, actually, I don't think anybody on the street does -at least not as I look now. "Ohayo!" I try not to be too loud, my daughter is still sleeping, I think its best to keep her that way. The young woman twitches a little, I might've been loud without realizing it, though I am normally; its best way to get someone's attention when commonly ignored.

"Ohayo? You were the-" Her eyes fully stay on the bundle I carry, wide open and blinking in a surprise I wasn't expecting to see. "-the woman, I didn't realize you were actually pregnant- they are yours right?" Isn't that obvious?

"Well, yeah?" She smiles, but its quick and, from what I know, appears dishonest.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shocked, you look.. What, fourteen? A bit young to have a babe." Standing, she faces me. I am young, even as Himitsu, I had no choice there, I couldn't be a full-fledged adult when physically I'm not. Still her mentioning it so brazenly makes me so nervous. "Not that I can judge! After all, I had my son when I was only a year older then you so.. it'd be unfair." I find myself almost laughing at her admittance, I haven't been able to tell she is near my age, yet its rather obvious speaking to her now. Her son grasps her hand, she smiles down at him as he stares curiously at my daughter. I can comprehend his confusion, it'd probably be a strange sight to a kid his age, he is hardly a toddler.

"What's their name?" I really do need to come up with something soon, its likely I'll get similar questions after all.

"I don't have one yet, still thinking about it. I want it to really suit her ya' know?" Honestly, its a bright topic, speaking of my daughter sends a giddy feeling through me. "Oh yeah! Do you know where I could leave her when I go to work?" She pauses a second.

Her surprise is plain and makes me nervous in answering. "Are you a shinobi?" I can't answer that truthfully, however, it does at least make me realize I do need a type of cover.

"Mmhmm, and I don't know anyone who could watch her, ya know?" No question was asked she didn't ask about the father or family or anything. I guess that is part of being a shinobi, losing family, but it hurts me just to think of it as an assumption. I think only because it'd be nice to imagine, but I know its stupid anyway.

A finger pult to her mouth in thought, I don't understand what she's wondering honestly, she must have somewhere to bring her own son. Still she looks to me with a kindness that I've rarely ever seen.

"Could a shinobi take their child to the Green Leaf Daycare?"

"Why couldn't they?" It doesn't make sense to me. She silently laughs as she picks up her son who's tugging at her pant leg for attention.

"Ah well, I don't really understand shinobi law, its always confused me." I accept her apology with a smile, all the while wondering what a daycare is. Its nothing I can remember; but if its what it sounds like then it should be perfect! "You should be able to apply easily, and unlike some others in the village there is a nursery section, though I think she-" The woman nodded to my daughter in indication. "-might be a bit too young they may not accept you, and being seperated for too long from their parents isn't a very good idea for a newborn." I had thought about it, but the opinion isn't really there, I have no choice. The librarian sighs, in what I think to be thought this time. "Well, you'll need only her birth certificate to register with them."

I don't have one. As I never went to the hospital to give birth.

"Sorry…" Her eyes peer at me a moment and she stares waiting for me to answer something, leaving her sentence open. But, what she wants me to answer I have no idea, she didn't ask or say anything, just trailed off like she was asking a question. "...I didn't get your name?"

"Oh! Ah sorry! Completely forgot- I'm Himitsu Kamaboko!" I almost dropped my daughter from the a stupid and automatic fist bump nowhere. Takes me a second to realize- "I didn't get yours either."

"Thats a very.. Odd name. I'm Niko Wakaba. Nice to meet you Himitsu-san, but I'm afraid I have to get going and prepare lunch for my son, busy-busy! As they say. Good luck." This time she grins at me as her son waves over her shoulder in her leaving.

Now I need to know how to get a proper birth certificate when I never got one myself.


	3. Birth Certificate

The hospital belays upon me a sensation of sanitary cleanliness, one which I have never known for myself. The reception is mellow and hardly a person resides in the entire waiting area, it remains still an early time in the morning. I had entered shortly after my conversation with Niko-san. As I still need to ascertain a birth certificate, waiting longer to do so might cause me to forget the necessity, but her name still eludes me. I had the thought of naming her for food as I was, alas my primary thought is to make certain she does not experience the same trials as I had, even with a point as ridiculous as her name. At my age, and even when I had been younger, children had been and will be cruel for any point which they can find. A name included, I wish for her to have some strength, to begin with, as I didn’t.

“Um, hello…” I’d never been in a hospital with order and regularity, cleanliness, speaking is strange. The woman at the desk is kind enough to smile at me. “I don’t have a birth certificate for my daughter..” That garners a blinking surprise, and a stuttering action as she regains herself. I find myself gifting her as best a smile I may, hesitating in its grant, my muscles seem to reject upon me any coherence in working. My failure has me flicking my gaze away to stare at my child in an embarrassment I had not been prepared for.

It burns upon me the sensation looking upon my daughter, a beauty looking up upon me, into my irises. She holds my gaze with hers, a gentle darkened blue that cools upon me in a calming sensation that brings me to comfort under the manner of parental warmth I never took in the previous comprehension.

“I see, well-” The receptionist begins as I glance back towards her, “that shouldn’t be too difficult if you come with me please?” Standing, she drew herself away from her desk and led me to a small office within the reception area. Naturally, a place I had not been before, it was cramped and not filled with many busying people as I had so anticipated. Her figure entered firstly, with the appearance of necessity and bluster, in quickened pace towards the selves behind her, much maintained with beige folders all containing stacks of paperwork most of which I would be unlikely to understand were I in need of signing them myself. Grasping one with a careful check and nod unto herself before taking out a stack then handing them to me. “If you would fill these out as accurately as possible then we may start the process of making your child’s certificate.” There was something likened to a smile on her face which I could not speak of as truthful within my own experience.

It was then that she removed herself from the room, and I forced himself to sit and focus on a task I could hardly bring myself towards performing. Sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair aching upon my back where I had sat, without time drawing herself as a circumstance in necessity. The babe shifted within the cradle of my arm ever so slightly, her newborn stature keeping her from moving in fast succession, but I still managed to smile down at her figure.

I made myself to stare down at the forms I knew I’d need to sign and fill properly, alas many of the questions sighted were those I cannot comprehend as of yet. A scarce few I can properly format answers upon, such as that of my birthday, and indeed, my daughter’s birthday. It is however, a trial such as if within the academy to place anything of understanding unto those questions such as whom my parents maybe, for naturally I had never known, I could merely tick the box for ‘orphaned’ though so that was a comfort.

Fathoming me also is the section of ‘Godparent.’ It is luck that I had heard the expression used in previous, and I know what it happens to mean. From my limited understanding; it is a type of guardianship of those who watch over your child should something occur to their parent. As it were, I had overheard it so spoken of shortly before finding myself to be pregnant, by a grouping of jounin had been discussing a student as it were, the information had appeared entirely irrelevant at the time. Now, I could find a damning relevance unto the topic, that which I must find a suitable situational person who could take my position, however, none came to mind. Furthermore, I would need to find a person who Naruto could trust, and therein remained very few, so the entire space would have to be left blank because simply putting the ‘old man,’ isn’t really an option I can turn to, firstly being because he did not know of my babe, secondly because citing the Hokage as an emergency name would garner an attention which I can’t afford to have.

I am really unsure of most of the questions, a lot of them I cannot fill out, as Kamaboko or as Naruto.

Another issue arises while writing down my daughter’s parentage; her father is unknown, which is near worse then being dead. However, it would be better for my daughter to think her father is deceased rather then be bullied for her mother being a whore. It remains however, I do not have a name which I could write to be her false father; therein, being unseemly or not, I put down ‘deceased’ and leave the section as that.

Its while sitting there, back aching, shoulders stiffened that I remember something important. Normally, I would never have taken it into account, but I believe it might be mere maternal instinct why recall. _‘Himitsu Kamaboko’_ does not exist. Not upon any file, hospital, shinobi, governmental, that might be my largest problem; for if the Hokage were to find out about me tricking all with my little disguise then- The pen draws to my chin in consideration, it is possible that they would not need to glance upon her mother’s file to certify her birth: I write my fake name down and leave it be, there was no other opinion for me to take as it is.

My eyes drift unto the blank line drawn, sectioning where I am to input my daughter’s names. The first is easy, I lay down ‘ _Himitsu’_ To be her clan- last- name, to match my own fakened one. And in looking upon her within my arms, her hair, her eyes, her skin even much likened unto my own, there is a name I do like the thought of, one which -much as my own- is of food. Thus, my fingers write upon their own merit and the bundle cuddled upon me is now: ‘ _Himitsu_ _Habanero’_ A giggle escapes, as does a small apology unto her small figure. 


End file.
